Tokyo Teens
by jennt784
Summary: Final Chapter is up. And now on to another story
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl  
"Class, please welcome Kagome Higurashi. She transferred here from an  
all girls private school and she is new to public schooling. Let's  
make her feel welcome." Mrs. Tagawa the English teacher announced.  
Kagome quietly thanked the teacher and took her seat.  
"Hi! Kagome, right, I'm Sango. Welcome to Takashi High School!" said a  
spunky raven haired girl who sat next to Kagome. The shy girl meekly  
smiled and shook hands with her new companion.  
"Hello"  
"Stick with me and I'll show you around!"  
"O...Ok. Sounds good." responded Kagome. 'She seems kind'  
Later...  
*BRIIING*  
"Looks like we're done with first period. So, what's your schedule  
Kagome?"  
Kagome took out her schedule and shared it with Sango.  
"Wow! Looks like we have few classes together! GREAT!" smiled Sango.  
The two girls walked down the hall together as Sango showed Kagome  
around.  
"That over there is the 'raver' hangout and over there is the 'thug'  
hangout. And way over here is the 'punk/Goth' hangout. And this is  
where I hangout. People say we're preps. I guess there right. Heh."  
The hangout was situated on a balcony overlooking the halls and the  
cafeteria. There was a window there as well and you could easily  
overlook the parking lot and watch what was going on with the outside  
world.  
"SANGO! HEY SANGO!" a young man's voice yelled out from the crowd and  
the girls could see a hand waving over people's heads.  
"There's my boyfriend." smiled Sango "MIROKU! Over here!" she beamed  
as Miroku scooped her into his arms and planted a big kiss on her  
cheek.  
"Hi! I'm Miroku. What's your name?" he nodded towards Kagome and  
smiled in a gentle and friendly way.  
"I'm Kagome. I'm new here" she replied in a sheepish manner. "Nice to  
meet you, Miroku."  
"Likewise" said the young man as he shook hands with her. "So Sango,  
what are we going to do tonight?"  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we should take Kagome out and show her  
the town. Is that cool, Kagome?"  
"Sound great!"  
"Alright then ladies! A night on the town sounds fun! Shall we invite  
everyone?"  
"Of course Miroku! Kagome needs to meet some pe..."  
"I SAID IT'S OVER BITCH! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH  
DAMAGE!" Boomed a voice over the large crowd.  
"Uh-oh" Miroku mumbled, "Looks like Inuyasha's confronting that bitch  
Kikyo. Shit, it's about time, the poor bastard."  
"Who's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome  
"Miroku's best friend," replied Sango, "Nicest guy in the world but  
made the mistake to date the class brain, Kikyo. Treated him like  
crap. Finally, one day he caught her making out with his half brother  
Sesshomaru. Went ballistic on her and dumped her. They were together  
for almost a year and now she wants him back. But as you can tell he  
won't have it."  
"Poor guy." Kagome sighed  
"Say man, what's up?" said a rough voice from behind.  
"Nothing much man. You alright?" asked Miroku.  
"Yea that bitch keeps o bothering' me saying she wants me back. Keh!  
Fuck it, right!?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yea man. So, who the fuck is this?" questioned a silver haired boy  
with a lovely tan.  
"Oh this is my new friend KAGOME! Kagome, this is Inuyasha,  
Inuyasha...Kagome. She's new here." chirped the perky Sango.  
"I guessed that. Kagome, eh? Well welcome to Takashi High School." he  
said.  
"Hi" Kagome blushed as she shook his hand.  
"Dude, she's hot!" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
"Hey I heard that!" yelled Kagome.  
Miroku laughed as Inuyasha turned red at her discovery.  
"Girl, I think he likes you." murmured Sango as she nudged Kagome's  
arm. They looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled. Her  
heart skipped a beat and he felt a wave of heat rush over him.  
*BRIING!* the bell rang signaling the students to get to class.  
"So...uh...Kagome? Heh, what's your next period class?" questioned  
Inuyasha.  
"Oh...um Algebra with Mr. Kazama." she answered.  
"NO WAY!" exclaimed Miroku, "Dude, that's mine and Inuyasha's next  
class. Let's go before we're late!"  
"Bye, baby." Sango whispered in a seductive tone.  
"See ya honey" Miroku cooed as he leaned towards his girlfriend. The  
two shared a tender kiss while Inuyasha and Kagome waited and waited  
and waited.  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! See ya Sango!" Inuyasha  
yelled as Sango gave him a cold stare.  
"Bye Sango!"  
"See ya Kagome!!" The peppy young girl bounced down the hall towards  
her next class.  
"Sango's a cheerleader," explained Miroku as they rushed down the  
stairs towards class. "That's why she's so...perky."  
"Heh heh that explains a lot" giggled Kagome.  
"You got that fuckin right!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled at  
Miroku.  
"Hey now let's not get started on Kikyo my friend!" snapped Miroku in  
a playful manner.  
"OOOO! Not funny, not funny at all!" The two young men laughed and  
pushed each other around as they entered the classroom.  
"Hey there are three seats over there!" Kagome pointed out to three  
empty seats in the back.  
"GREAT!" Miroku bellowed.  
"Hey Kouga, check out the hot chick!" Whispered a spiky haired boy.  
"Ooh yea! And you know what bud. I think I'll...introduce myself"  
Kouga smirked.  
"All Right class PIPE DOWN!" boomed Mr. Kazama as the class took their  
seats. "We have a new student. What's your name? Oh right this  
is...Kagome Higurashi. Be good to her. I see you already know Inuyasha  
and Miroku so I won't have to assign you a seat. Now go sit down miss.  
Ok class, open your books to page 221 and let's begin our lesson!"  
The class moaned as they slowly opened their book and began to take  
notes.  
"Hey pssst! Higurashi..." hissed a voice.  
Kagome turned around and was face to face with a blued eyed boy with  
the smell of smoke on his breath.  
"Hey," said Kouga in a suave yet pathetic voice. "A couple of my  
friends and I are going to smoke out a little later. Care  
to...uh...join me?" Kouga winked at the startled beauty and licked his  
chapped lips.  
"Uh no thank you and my name is KAGOME!" she answered. Her nose  
crinkled at the scent Kouga was giving off and she attempted to turn  
around but to her dismay she felt Kouga's large hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, baby, don't be like that, I just want to show you a good  
time." sneered Kouga as he tried to persuade Kagome into  
reconsidering.  
"I said NO! Leave me al..."  
"Hey Kouga the lady said no. Back off!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Who asked you INUFAGGOT?"  
"Say man, take that shit back before I..."  
"IS THERE A PROBLEM GENTLEMAN?" Mr. Kazama bellowed.  
"No sir" mumbled the two boys. Inuyasha flicked Kouga off and Kouga  
sneered at him.  
"Good, now as I was saying, the quadratic..."  
After class....  
"Don't let fuckers like Kouga bother you. He thinks he's tough but  
he's just some druggy," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked down the  
stairs to the cafeteria.  
"Yeah" added Miroku "We used to be real cool with him up until last  
year when he began to hang with the wrong crowd...he tried to get with  
Sango but uh *sniff* as you can see she chose the right man for the  
job," boasted Miroku as they headed for a table to sit at.  
"Naw, she just felt bad for you." Inuyasha joked.  
"HEY!"  
Inuyasha ran off with Miroku chasing after him. Kagome laughed and was  
pleased that she chose to come to this high school. With Sango,  
Miroku...and Inuyasha. 


	2. At the end of the day

Chapter 2: At the End of the Day  
"So Kagome, I'll see you tonight, right?" Inuyasha asked with a cute  
smile.  
"You sure will!" she responded.  
"Good, I'll tell Miroku that I'll be picking you up. I'll be there  
around 7:00, ok?"  
"Alright let me give you my address." she quickly jotted down her  
address and handed it to the young man.  
"All right then I'll be picking you up in Tetsaiga."  
"Tetsaiga?" wondered Kagome.  
"You'll see later on," assured Inuyasha.  
'Wow, he's so cute.' thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha walk off.  
"Hey KAGOME! Need a ride?" yelled Sango.  
"Sure!" The two girls got into Sango's red Mitsubishi 3000GT and sped  
down the road.  
"So, what do you think of our school?" asked Sango.  
"It's nice."  
"And Inuyasha...?"  
"What about him?"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Oh, well he's cute."  
"You like him!"  
"HA, I barely even know the guy!"  
"Uh huh, So anyway lets stop by my house real fast ok," giggled Sango.  
The girls headed towards Sango's house to discuss the evening plans.  
"This is my cat, Kilala," she picked up a small kitten with lovely  
white fur and huge red eyes and nuzzled her as the kitten purred. "And  
over there is my father and my little brother, Kohaku" Sango's family  
nodded their heads as Kagome said hello.  
"Let's go to my room." Sango whispered. Her room was filled with  
posters, trophies, and pictures of Miroku, Inuyasha, and friends.  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" asked Kagome as she stared at a  
picture of Inuyasha holding a water bottle and laughing. He was  
beautiful. She liked his hair, his smile, his clothes, everything.  
"Well I guess we'll just go to the usual nightclub, The Well." Sango  
replied.  
"Who's coming along?"  
"Oh, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, and...INUYASHA!" the way Sango said  
his name made Kagome's heart jump and her face turn red.  
"So you DO like him" Sango exclaimed.  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome wailed as she burrowed her head into a  
pillow. "He said he would come pick me up in...Tetsaiga? What's  
Tetsaiga?"  
"Oh, it's his car. Silver Pontiac Grand Am GT. He named it that."  
Sango replied. "OOOOH Inuyasha and Kagome! Hey, let's get you home so  
you can get ready. You do want to impress him don't you?" Sango winked  
and nudged Kagome's arm.  
"Ok, OK! Let's go" Kagome sighed. 


	3. That Night

Chapter 3: That Night  
There was a knock on the door. Sota, Kagome's kid brother answered and  
stared at the young man who was standing there.  
"Hi, is Kagome ready? I'm Inuyasha."  
"Are you the guy who's taking her out?" questioned the little boy.  
"Uh, yea," answered Inuyasha and chuckled.  
"Hold on," Sota slammed the door in Inuyasha face and went to get  
Kagome.  
"Thank for letting me in kid," mumbled Inuyasha.  
"SOTA! I'm sorry young man, Sota does not know how to behave  
sometimes," said Mrs. Higurashi as she showed Inuyasha in.  
"It's ok ma'am. I'm here to pick up Kagome. Is she ready?"  
"She'll be out in a moment," replied Mrs. Higurashi. "Please have a  
seat. Father wake up! That young man is here to take Kagome out!"  
Sitting in a lazy-boy was Kagome's grandfather.  
"Huh...oh...yes, Kagome. Well *ahem* young man. I'm Kagome's  
grandfather. Now what do you plan on doing tonight?" questioned the  
old man who was half awake.  
"Well sir, a group of friends and I are going to show Kagome around  
the town. We're also going to introduce her to some friends,"  
responded Inuyasha.  
"Well, that sounds nice!" said Mrs. Higurashi.  
"Yes, very nice" agreed the elderly man. "Well Kagome has no curfew  
because we trust her. All we ask is that she stays out of trouble."  
"That sound good," agreed Inuyasha.  
"I'M READY!" yelled a voice from up the stairs.  
As Inuyasha turned around he felt his heart beat harder. 'Wow, she's  
gorgeous!' he thought as he watched her walk down the stairs and  
towards him. She wore pants that fit her every curve and a shirt that  
showed her midriff. She had a tan leather jacket on and one of those  
cute hats that all the girls were wearing. The hat covered her eyes a  
bit but it made her lips look so soft and sexy.  
"You look nice, Kagome."  
"Thanks, you do too, Inuyasha."  
"Thanks, so ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he held his arm out in a  
gentleman-like way.  
"Sure am!" Kagome giggled as she slipped her arm through Inuyasha's.  
"You two better be careful! And have fun!' called Mrs. Higurashi,  
"Father! Wake up!"  
"Huh...oh...have fun." called Kagome's grandfather. In two seconds he  
had already fallen asleep and was snoring.  
"Your family is very nice," said Inuyasha as he opened the door to his  
car for Kagome.  
"Thank you" she said as she got in and watched Inuyasha walk to his  
side of the car in awe. 'He dresses very well' she thought. He wore a  
white long sleeve shirt that was buttoned up halfway and it had a red  
shirt underneath. He had baggy pants and a pair of boots. 'He smells  
good, too!' she smelled as he got in the car. He started Tetsaiga up  
and it roared for a moment as Inuyasha smiled.  
'I hope she likes me' he thought.  
'I hope he likes Me.' she thought.  
They glanced at each other for a moment and chuckled.  
"Well let's go." Tetsaiga roared down the roads and the music blared  
as they headed toward The Well.  
"So, what's the well?" asked Kagome.  
"Oh, well it's a nightclub for teens. You know music, food, dancing.  
All the good stuff," he explained as he looked for a parking spot.  
"Well, we're here! Let me get the door for you."  
'He's such a gentleman' Kagome said to herself as he opened the door  
for her and helped her out. The two walked in and were greeted by loud  
music and tons of friends.  
"HEY INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku over the large crowd.  
"MIROKU! WHAT'S UP?!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
As the two walked towards Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha introduced Kagome  
to everyone who greeted them.  
"This is Shippo. He's like a little brother to all of us, since he's a  
fish and all."  
"Fish?"  
"Freshman."  
"Oh."  
"Hey just because I'm a fish doesn't mean I'm not with it!" laughed  
Shippo. He was small in stature but big with words and his hair was as  
red as fire.  
"Hello" said Kagome.  
"What's up?" replied Shippo.  
"Over there is Rin. She's real good friends with my brother  
Sesshomaru. I don't know why but she's still cool. Oh and over there  
is Kaede. She's that bitch Kikyo's younger sister but she's awesome."  
"Say man, enjoying your self?" asked Miroku as he danced with Sango.  
"Of course!" replied Inuyasha as he shook hands with his comrade.  
"So, Kagome what do you think of The Well?" asked Sango.  
"It's amazing!" Kagome replied.  
"Well, Inuyasha, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"  
said a snobbish voice from behind.  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Kikyo. What the fuck do you want? I thought I told  
you to leave me the fuck alone!" Inuyasha sneered.  
"I just wanted to meet your new friend," replied Kikyo attempting to  
sound as innocent as possible.  
"Keh! Kagome this is Kikyo. Kikyo, Kagome," Said Inuyasha in an  
aggravated tone.  
"Kagome, eh? Well Inuyasha if this is an attempt to make me jealous  
it's not working. I think I'm probably the best girlfriend you've ever  
had. So why waste your time with pathetic things?" laughed Kikyo.  
"Humph, Kagome" she whispered as she rolled her eyes in disgust.  
"Excuse me?" said Kagome.  
"Listen b..."  
"NO, Inuyasha let me handle this." Kagome said as she turned to Kikyo.  
"Listen, BITCH, Don't try and take you shit out on me just because you  
fucked up and lost Inuyasha! It's not my fault that the only smarts  
you have is book smarts, cuz every girl knows that when you have a man  
as kind as Inuyasha you don't treat him like shit and try to get with  
his brother! So why don't you just go back to the little whore house  
that you came from and chill out BITCH!"  
Complete silence filled the room except for a few oohs and damns from  
the audience. Kikyo looked around the room and was a bit nervous. She  
couldn't think of anything to say and stuttered a bit.  
"W...we...well at least I kissed him! And at least I'm smarter than  
you!' Kikyo responded.  
"Is that all you can think of?" asked Kagome "Hold on!" she turned and  
grabbed Inuyasha by the face and planted a kiss on his lips. At first  
it was a bit uneasy but after a second or two Inuyasha placed his  
hands around Kagome's waist and their kiss became more passionate and  
deeper.  
"Shit, I think she got you there, Kikyo!" Sango chuckled.  
"Wow" Inuyasha whispered once their kiss had ended.  
"OOOOOO!" Kikyo screeched as she fumed out and left The Well.  
"Wow, Kagome didn't know you had it in you!" Miroku laughed as he  
patted Kagome on the back. The music continued and everyone continued  
to dance.  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood there and stared into each others eyes for a  
moment.  
"Thanks Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
"No problem. I can't stand bitches who think their better than  
everyone."  
"Let's dance!" said Inuyasha. The two danced for a while and laughed  
at each others jokes.  
"Higurashi! Mind if I cut in?"  
"Huh?"  
"WHOA!"  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"'Sup sweet thang?"  
"Kouga!?"  
"Damn Skippy!" Kouga had pushed Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed  
Kagome by the waist. He commenced to attempt at dancing as Kagome  
tried to wiggle her way out of his vice-like grip. The smell of  
alcohol was rampant on Kouga.  
"You're drunk," observed Kagome.  
"Your quick Higurashi!" he replied.  
"KAGOME!" she yelled back.  
"Say man, leave Kagome the fuck alone! Or else..." threatened  
Inuyasha.  
"Or else what? FAG!"  
"Or else I'll kick you fucking ass!"  
"Tough words for such a pretty boy!"  
"Come on ASSHOLE!"  
"Hey guys! Take this outside!" warned the owner, Myouga.  
"No problem," seethed Inuyasha.  
The moment the two stepped out Kouga swung at Inuyasha and missed.  
Inuyasha swung back and slammed the drunken boy on the head. "Her name  
is KAGOME!" he yelled as he swung again and hit him on the nose. Kouga  
swung again and ended up landing a blow on Inuyasha's jaw.  
"You guys, STOP!" cried Kagome.  
"Yea, let it go!" chimed Sango.  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" yelled one of Kouga's drunk friends.  
"Say man! That's my woman!" growled Miroku.  
"Fuck you, ass!" yelled a spiky haired boy.  
Within the next minute all the boys were fighting until Kouga took a  
final blow from Inuyasha and retreated. "Let's go guys!"  
"Yea, that's right you better run!" jeered Inuyasha. "Keh, ass!" he  
spat a bit of blood out and turned to Miroku.  
"Are you alright?" asked Miroku.  
"Yea, I'm cool! Just a few scratches. Let's get out of here..." moaned  
Inuyasha.  
"Are you okay Sango sweetie?" asked Miroku as he went to cuddle his  
girlfriend.  
"I'M FINE BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOUGHT!" yelled Sango as she bonked  
him on the head. "You really could have gotten hurt!"  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.  
"I'm fine but Sango's right! You shouldn't have fought him!" Lectured  
Kagome as she hit Inuyasha on the arm.  
"OW! Damn woman! Stop with the violence! I know I was wrong! It's  
just...it pisses me off when Kouga disrespects women like that."  
"Hmmm." she nodded and smiled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing' I just didn't figure you to be such a gentleman. You're  
almost like a knight in shining armor," whispered Kagome as she looked  
up at Inuyasha and smiled.  
"Oh. Thanks..." blushed the now bruised young man.  
The two smiled at each other and joined Sango and Miroku for a drink 


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises  
It had been a year since Kagome first arrived at Takashi High School.  
She had made many friends and surprised everyone when she was  
announced Valedictorian. The salutatorian was Kikyo. (Guess Kagome  
proved Kikyo wrong. HA!)  
"You've known each other for almost a year and you two STILL aren't  
together! Come on Kagome, you both obviously like each other so get it  
over with!" said Sango as she and Kagome shopped at the mall.  
"I know. I mean...I really like him! I just can't stop thinking about  
him. He's just so wonderful!"  
"Dude, you know she likes you so just ask her!" pleaded Miroku as he  
and Inuyasha worked on Tetsaiga.  
"I want to man! I really fucking do! I can't stop thinking about her.  
She's the best!" yelled Inuyasha from underneath the car.  
"Well if he' so wonderful then tell him how you feel and get it over  
with Kagome!" Sango was trying on a dress as she persuaded the now red  
Kagome.  
"Shit, it's not that easy. I just can't walk up to her and say 'Kagome  
I'm mad about you. Please be mine!' Fuck no; I'd look like an obsessed  
freak!"  
"Sure you can man! How do you think Sango and I got together?" replied  
Miroku who was covered in grease and working on the transmission.  
"Sango does he really like me?" wondered Kagome as she eyed a pair of  
brown high heeled sandals.  
"Girl, if you would only see the way he looks at you when are around.  
It's driving me CRAZY!" yelled Sango from behind the dressing room  
stall. "What do you think? Blue or pink?"  
"Blue definitely. Wait. He looks at me?"  
"Duh! And Miroku tells me that he always talks about you," winked  
Sango as the companions paid at the front counter.  
"Inuyasha, Sango tells me that she and Kagome talk about you all the  
time!" laughed Miroku as he wiped his hands free from the grease of  
Tetsaiga.  
"Really!?" beamed Inuyasha as he got into his Pontiac.  
"Yeah man! So, just do it already! It's driving Sango and me fucking  
crazy!" encouraged Miroku as Inuyasha turned Tetsaiga on.  
"Ahh, she runs like a dream" said a proud Inuyasha. "You know what  
Miroku, your right! It has been too long. I'm going to do it. I'm  
going to ask Kagome Higurashi to be my girlfriend!"  
"Attaboy!"  
"And I'm going to do this in the most romantic way I can possibly  
think of..." He looked on to the sunset and smiled as he thought of  
how he had to prepare for the big night. 


	5. Inuyasha's Romantic Endevour

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Romantic Endeavor  
...that night...  
She heard something tapping against her window. "Huh, what's that?"  
she wondered with sleepy eyes.  
"Psssst, Kagome! Hey, it's me Inuyasha!' whispered a voice from  
outside. She looked out her window and saw him standing on her balcony  
with his hands behind his back and a dashing smile. She opened her  
window and poked her head out.  
"Are you crazy!?" she whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Nothing I just wanted to talk. Is that a crime?"  
"At 1:00 a.m. I sure hope as hell that it is!" laughed Kagome. "Come  
on in."  
"Wait...ahem..." he ran his fingers through his long silver hair and  
threw his head back. He then pulled out a dozen roses from behind his  
back and handed them to Kagome.  
"For me?" she asked  
"Yup, um anyways...ahem....hmmm..." The words just couldn't come out  
of his mouth. He had so much to tell her. How much he cared so much  
for her and how the way her hair flowed when she walked made her look  
like an angel. How her scent drove him wild every time she came near  
him and how her smile would brighten his day. 'Shit! What the fuck is  
wrong with me? Just tell her and it will all be over.' He thought as  
he fumbled for the right words to say. 'Oh man she's looking right at  
me. Come on you baka just say it! 'He looked at her and couldn't help  
but stare into her beautiful brown eyes. They glimmered in the  
moonlight as she looked at him with calm yet confused eyes.  
"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed her hand on his. He looked  
down at his lap and saw Kagome holding his hand.  
"Aw fuck!' he growled. He gathered up all his courage and stood up.  
"Kagome, I've liked you since the moment I saw you. At first I thought  
it was pure infatuation and I was still stuck on that bitch Kikyo, but  
I was wrong. I'm such a baka for not saying this earlier but I'm  
afraid. I can't stop thinking about you! Your everywhere I turn. Your  
smile, your laugh your kindness, all of it! You made me forget Kikyo  
and place my hopes on you. Ever since that first night you kissed me I  
knew that I wanted to be with you. God, Kagome please tell me you feel  
the same way. Be my girlfriend. I promise I'll treat you good." His  
words seemed to rush out and he paced back and forth a lot but Kagome  
still understood him. He looked down at her with pleading eyes.  
"Onegai." He pleaded.  
'He like's me' she thought, "Oh, Inuyasha I feel the exact same way!  
Your no baka, I am for keeping my feelings secret!" Kagome cried. "Of  
course I'll be you girlfriend!" she said as she wrapped her arms  
around his neck. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and hugged him  
tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and sighed.  
  
"Oh Kagome we're both just a couple of baka's" The two looked deep  
into each other eyes and slowly their lips met. Her lips were so soft  
against his and she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue  
searched for his and once they met it seemed as if their tongues were  
dancing.  
'She tastes so sweet. Just like the first time.' thought Inuyasha as  
he remembered their first kiss. It was amazing but this one was  
phenomenal. It wasn't by force or uncomfortable and it felt just  
right. Once their kiss ended the two looked amazed as they tried to  
catch their breath.  
"Wow' whispered Inuyasha breathlessly.  
"That's what you said last time" giggled Kagome.  
"I know but this time was much better," he began to blush and Kagome  
softly giggled at the sight.  
"Well, I guess I better go back inside. It's....getting kind of late,"  
whispered Kagome.  
"Well, I guess your right" smiled Inuyasha. He didn't want to let her  
go but he knew he had to. She felt so warm against his body and he  
softly brushed some hair out of her face. "I guess I will see you  
tomorrow then" he lightly kissed Kagome on the nose and smiled. "Bye,"  
he whispered and began to climb down the balcony. She blushed as she  
watched him climb down and run to his car. Before he got in he turned  
and blew a kiss to Kagome. She waved back and blew one to him as well.  
'My boyfriend' she thought as she slowly climbed in her room and got  
back into bed. 'Wow, Inuyasha and I are finally together!' She yawned  
and smiled. She snuggled into her covers and fell asleep dreaming of  
Inuyasha.  
...morning at school...  
"So..." said Miroku in a nonchalant voice "Did you ask her?" It was  
first period and usually Inuyasha would be half awake or already  
sleeping in class. Today was different though. He was awake and  
lively. He was actually...humming and...HE WASNT CUSSING! [Dun dun dun  
dramatic music plays] "Inuyasha, did you ask her?"  
"Ask her what?" asked an innocent looking Inuyasha.  
"What we talked about yesterday!"  
"Oh that! Heh heh."  
"Yea that! Now tell me!" Demanded Miroku who sounded a bit annoyed.  
"Why?"  
"Oh you're such an ass sometimes!"  
"*laughs* I'm just kidding man! Yea I asked her." nodded Inuyasha.  
"And what did she say?" asked Miroku. His eyes were wide in  
anticipation and he looked like a child who was begging for an answer.  
"She said no," Inuyasha tried to play it off and hung his head low.  
"WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE HER! AFTERA; THAT AND..." Miroku was enraged  
until he looked at Inuyasha's grinning face.  
"You bastard! She said yes! Didn't she!?"  
"Heh, yea. She's my girlfriend." The word 'girlfriend' make his tongue  
tingle a he felt warm all over 'Kagome is...my girlfriend' he thought  
as he felt his face turn red.  
"So, how did you ask her you dog you?" asked Miroku.  
Inuyasha explained his romantic endeavor to his best friend who seemed  
fascinated by every word.  
"Sango! He did it! He finally did it!" squealed Kagome.  
"Huh? Did what? Who?" Said a confused Sango. She was too busy  
thinking about a new cheer for tonight's big football game.  
"Inuyasha! He finally asked me! And guess what I said!? YES!"  
"OH MY GOD! FINALLY! After a year of hearing you two go on and on  
about each other he finally did it! I was afraid I would have to take  
matters into my own hands!" exclaimed Sango.  
"Oh, Sango you should have seen it. It was so romantic! He bought me  
flowers and climbed up my balcony. It was magical," Kagome sighed. She  
was in a daze. Inuyasha was her boyfriend. Everything was going right.  
Nothing could possibly go wrong. 


	6. Things can go wrong

Dancinginu; OK guys I know I should have done this in the beginning but Imp kind of slow s forgive me.  
  
Inuyasha: We all knew that wench, just get to the point.  
  
Dancinginu: You know Kagome would really like you if you weren't such a punk half the time.  
  
Inuyasha: Really?  
  
Dancinginu: yes really!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: KYAAA!  
  
Dancinginu: never mess with the wrath of a love struck 15 year old. *shakes head in pity* LUCKILY IMNO LONGER 15 OR LOVE STRUCK, *deep voice* But fear my wrath!  
  
Alter Ego: Yo, chill out homes Imp the bad one 'member. You 'member, 'member?  
  
Dancinginu: Whatever, anyways, DISCALIMER: I don't own 'em so don't sue me! *dances happily*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Alter ego: Weird-o  
  
Chapter 6: Things Can Go Wrong  
...six months later...  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Is there anything I can do?" She wrapped her  
arms around him and held him close.  
"Just stay here with me" he mumbled as he held her by the waist. He  
needed her, especially in his time of pain.  
"How did it happen?" she asked quietly  
"I'm not sure," he held back his tears but he couldn't. The pain  
ripped at his heart and he felt as though thousands of knives were  
tearing at his soul. "The police say that a driver hit them from the  
side. Kasaan died instantly from the impact and Tousan died a few  
hours later." He was choking on his tears and he gritted his teeth.  
"Oh, God" she whispered and held him tightly. He cried on her  
shoulders like a child, "Shh...Shh...It's ok, I'm here for you," She  
consoled him and stroked his hair gently. "I'll be by your side during  
the wake, Inuyasha. I promise."  
"Thank you, Kagome. You know how to make me feel better."  
...at the funeral...  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on their knees in front of the  
parents coffins. There were candles and incense everywhere and you  
could hear a few muffled cries. Inuyasha's head hung low and  
Sesshomaru looked out into the crowd. She wasn't his kasaan, so why  
should he care. But, it was his tousan. He looked to the side and saw  
his younger brother. His body was trembling from all the crying he had  
done. Kagome was by his side as she had promised and consoled him  
quietly as they young man wept.  
"Inuyasha, stop this crying at once. Hold your head up like a man!"  
scolded Sesshomaru in a cold tone.  
"How can you say that?" Whispered Inuyasha. His head was still down  
and his words were mumbled but his anger welled at the harsh words his  
brother had said. "He's your tousan as well! Why won't you morn for  
him!?"  
Sesshomaru gave his brother a cold stare but inside he wondered the  
same thing. 'Why am I not crying for my tousan? He was the one who  
raised me. But how can I cry for a man who left my kasaan behind for  
some woman?'  
"Inuyasha, where will you go after this is over? You have no place to  
stay..." asked Sesshomaru.  
"I simply refuse to live with you!" Spat Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was  
stunned at those words. His own brother, his blood, didn't want to  
live with him.  
"Well then, where will you go?" he asked in a cool voice.  
"I've already arranged that. I will be living with Miroku. Now if you  
excuse me, I must mourn my parents, like a good son should do."  
Those words made Sesshomaru feel as though he had been stabbed in the  
heart.  
'A good son?' he thought.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quietly accepted the bows of respect and  
condolences from all the guests. Finally after their parents were  
buried in the traditional Japanese way the two brothers said their  
farewells and parted. Sesshomaru went to his college, to study  
business and Inuyasha went with Kagome to pack his things and move to  
Miroku's home. His old house was to be left for Inuyasha when he felt  
ready to return. 


	7. Summer Days

Dancinginu: *dancing to techno*  
  
Inuyasha: *covering ears* WHAT IS THIS CRAP!?  
  
Dancinginu: It's called music! *pop and lock*  
  
Inuyasha: I know what music is and this is not music.  
  
Alter ego: Yea, I'll show you some real music *pops in a Three Six Mafia CD in CD player* this is some good shiznet right here, you. Sipping on some sizurp, sip...sip.sippin on some.  
  
Dancinginu: STOP NOT THAT!  
  
Inuyasha: *covers ears again*  
  
Kagome: Ummm.guys.the readers are here.  
  
Inuyasha: *breaks CD player with Tetsaiga and smiles happily* that's music  
  
Dancinginu: MY CD PLAYER!  
  
Alter Ego" Yo, Man what be the deal!?  
  
Dancinginu: *attacks Inuyasha with glowsticks.* BASTARD!  
  
Kagome: Well, since the author is busy attacking Inuyasha.  
  
Dancinginu: COME BACK HERE AND FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GLOWSTICKS!  
  
Kagome.She doesn't own em so :-P  
  
Alter Ego: On to Chapter seven yo!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Summer Days  
...four months later...  
It was summer and the four teens had already graduated from High  
school. They had decided to rent a cabin and celebrate for a week.  
"And how many rooms are in this cabin?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi. She  
wanted to be sure that her eldest daughter was safe.  
"Kasaan," Kagome laughed. "I've already told you, it's a 2 bedroom  
cabin and each room has 2 beds. Sango and I will share a room and  
Inuyasha and Miroku will share another. Trust me mom!" She was lying  
(don't all teens tell a little white lie?) Each room had a king sized  
bed for each couple to share. She would be spending a week in the same  
bed as Inuyasha. When Sango had informed Kagome on the deal she had  
begun to feel a bit nervous around Inuyasha each time he would mention  
their getaway. She thought of how much fun the group would have now  
that they were done with high school. The foursome didn't get to hang  
out as much since everyone was busy getting involved with school and  
preparing for college. Also, ever since the death of Inuyasha's  
parents, he seemed to want to stay home or at Kagome's house talking.  
But this week would be different. A few of their friends would be  
renting cabins as well so it would be like a week long graduation  
party. It would be the greatest weekend ever.  
"Well, I'm all packed!" announced Kagome." I just have to wait for  
Inuyasha to come pick me up! Then I'll be out of your hair for a  
week!" She joked.  
"Be careful, Kagome," warned Mrs. Higurashi "I want you back in one  
piece and with tons of pictures!" She smiled at her daughter and  
brushed a hair off Kagome's face. "My baby's all grown up..."  
"Kasaan, it's ok. I'm still your baby!" Kagome hugged her kasaan.  
*ding dong*  
"Ok, there's Inuyasha!" said Kagome. She ran to the door and let him  
in.  
"Hi, sweetie!" cooed Kagome as she planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey," he responded with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Hi, Mrs. H, Hello  
sir, how is you?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's grandfather was asleep  
again so he did not respond to the young man's salutation. "Sota,  
what's up kid?"  
"Hey, Inuyasha," responded a growing Sota. "Nothing much, just  
playing' video games." He had grown rather quickly since the last time  
Inuyasha saw him.  
"Are you ready Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yup! Bye mom! I love you! Love you grandpa!" She kissed both her  
kasaan and grandfather. "Let's go, Inuyasha."  
"Bye Mrs. H! Bye sir!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as Kagome  
pulled him out the door. He opened the door to Tetsaiga for Kagome  
then put her two luggages in the trunk. "Whew!" he joked. "What did  
you pack, woman!?"  
"Oh just the necessities," Kagome said in a smug voice. "Are we  
meeting Sango and Miroku at the lake?"  
"Yeah, Miroku said he had to check on the reservations to be sure that  
his spot wasn't taken. The guy who owns it, Naraku, can be an ass  
sometimes. Miroku and I would go to the lake every year and it was  
always the same thing. Naraku would always 'forget' about the  
reservations and give it away. Then he would surprisingly have another  
opening!" Laughed Inuyasha. "I swear that guy does that just to egg  
Miroku on. And every year it works. Last year he mad a complete fool  
of himself! Fen." Inuyasha parked his car in front of the main office.  
"We're here!"  
The two got out of the car and headed towards the main office and as  
Inuyasha reached for the door knob he heard Miroku yelling. "Looks  
like we're right on time for the show."  
"WHADDYA MEAN YOU FORGOT! YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR! COME ON, I JUST CAME  
TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH MY FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND!" whined Miroku.  
"I'm sorry young man but it seems like I no longer have a regular  
cabin for you and your friends," said Naraku in a calm voice.  
"WHAT! AWW COME ON NARAKU! WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY VACATION!?"  
"I understand Miroku. Let me see what I have left..." Naraku looked  
through his books for another opening. He looked very distinguished  
with his long black hair and fair complexion.  
'He looks very young. I wonder how old he is?' thought Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, how old is Naraku?" She asked.  
"Huh? Oh well I think he's....50?" He responded.  
"Wow, he looks younger than he is!" She whispered.  
"Ah, see here! I do have one opening. But it is not a regular cabin.  
It's the deluxe, would you like it?" Asked Naraku.  
"YES!" exclaimed Miroku.  
"Well, that will be and extra $500," smirked Naraku.  
"WHAT!?" The teens face faulted in astonishment as Naraku laughed.  
"I'm just kidding! It's on me! Think of it as a graduation gift!" He  
smiled kindly as he handed Miroku the key.  
"Really? F...free? Oh Thank Naraku! I knew you were cool like that!"  
The teens headed towards the cabin as the laughed at they way Miroku  
had acted at the office.  
The cabin was huge! No wonder Naraku called it the deluxe. It still  
had two bedrooms but the beds were big enough to hold 6 people. The  
bathrooms were gigantic and in the back was a hot tub.  
"I LOVE hot tubs!" Squealed Sango.  
"This is beautiful," gasped Kagome.  
"DUDE! There's a pool table!" Yelled Inuyasha from the game room.  
"Yea and look at the view!" Called Miroku. The cabin overlooked the  
lake. It wasn't too far from then lake yet not too close so they  
wouldn't have to hear all the partying going on.  
"Well, I'm going to unpack," announced Sango. "Then we can go  
swimming!"  
"Sounds like fun!" said Kagome. The two friends went to their rooms to  
unpack and left the two guys alone.  
"Pssst...Inuyasha. Did you bring protection?" whispered Miroku.  
"PROTECTION!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
"SHHHHHH! Shut up! Idiot! Yea, protection! You know condoms. For you  
and Kagome?" winked Miroku.  
"Oh, that. Well...no....I wasn't planning on....that." Inuyasha  
answered shyly as he blushed.  
"You mean to tell me that you're going to spend the whole week with  
Kagome and you're not going to do anything?!"  
"Well, I don't want to rush her. I mean, how long did you and Sango  
wait?"  
"Huh, oh well we waited six months." He didn't know the exact date but  
he knew that they had done it. 'But hey, it's because we were both  
ready. I just thought that since you and Kagome have been together for  
10 months then you would have done it. You mean never?!"  
"Not even with Kikyo."  
"But, I thought you loved her?"  
"I did, but I wasn't ready for that. She was tough. She thought I was  
a pussy. That explains the whole Sesshomaru deal. But, I know I'm  
ready with Kagome. I just want her to be ready."  
"I understand Inuyasha. But let me give you a pack, just in case,"  
smiled Miroku.  
"Heh, Thanks," said Inuyasha.  
"MIROKU! Why aren't you ready to go swimming!?" Yelled Sango.  
"Huh?" Miroku turned to see Sango and Kagome standing behind the guys  
in their swimsuits. "Oh sorry Sango! Just give us 5 minutes and we'll  
be ready."  
"Yeah 5 minutes and we're off! Ok Kagome?" Added Inuyasha.  
The two girls rolled their eyes and let out a big sigh.  
"Fine," they moaned in unison.  
"Just hurry up!" whined Kagome.  
"Yea, I want to swim now!" said Sango. 


	8. Ready? lemon

Inuyasha: Crazy Bitch  
  
Dancinginu: What did you say?  
  
Inuyasha: Do I have to spell it out!?  
  
Dancinginu: *glares evilly* ALTER EGO GET HIM!  
  
Alter Ego: Wassupyo? I heard you've been messing with my other ego? Inuyasha: What's it to ya?  
  
Alter Ego: THIS! *pulls out a water gun* Now apologize to us or else Ima have to bust a cap on your puppy rear yo.  
  
Inuyasha: *stares blankly at water gun then cuts it down with Tetsaiga* you were saying?  
  
Alter Ego: o_____o YO IM OUT! Peace!  
  
Dancinginu: Damn alter ego. Oh well, I guess I'll have to take care of you. *pulls out extremely large super soaker gun and sprays Inuyasha with water.*  
  
Inuyasha: I hate you.  
  
Dancinginu: ^.^ No You don't! Anyways, DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to own them I don't! So back of missy!  
  
Alter Ego: And now back to the story, yo. Oh and this part has a lemon part in it so just chill. *does gangster pose*  
  
Dancinginu and Inuyasha.Riiiight  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Ready?  
The water was perfect, the sun was shining and everyone was enjoying  
themselves. The teens played chicken fight, Marco polo (yay), raced,  
and water skied. Kagome was sure to take tons of pictures to share  
with her family. She even got a picture of Miroku and Inuyasha flexing  
and trying to look sexy.  
"Alright Kagome! Enough with the picture taking. The flash is hurting  
my eyes!" laughed Inuyasha. He grabbed her from behind and nibbled on  
her neck.  
"OK! OK!" She sighed as she submitted to his nibbling.  
"Wow, I'm tired!" Yawned Sango, "That was fun. Let's go to the cabin  
and watch some movies!" The group agreed and left the lake to enjoy a  
scary movie. Everyone took their showers and snuggled up to their  
loved ones and watched them movie. The guys had decided to rent an  
oldie but a goodie, Hell raiser and found it quite hilarious when the  
girls would cover their eyes and bury their heads in the guys  
shoulders each time a scary part showed up.  
"I'm ready for bed. Aren't you, Miroku?" yawned Sango once the movie  
was over.  
"No...OW!" Sango had elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a cold  
glare. "Oh I mean....yawn yeah me too. Let's go to bed babe." Miroku  
stretched and smiled and Sango who had content look on her face.  
"We better go to bed, Inuyasha. I'm exhausted and it's getting late."  
Kagome got up and headed towards the room.  
"I'll be their in a minute!" called Inuyasha.  
"Good luck, Inuyasha," whispered Miroku as he followed Sango to their  
room.  
"Thanks," murmured Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and began to think.  
'I wonder if she's ready?' he thought 'Well, I'm never going to find  
out by just sitting here!' He mustered up all his courage to stand up  
and head to his room where Kagome was waiting. His heart beat like  
wild and his breath grew heavy with each step he took.  
'Am I really ready for this?' Thought Kagome as she slipped in to her  
large shirt and put on some socks to keep her feet warm. 'Of course I  
am! I love him! But...does he love me? Is he ready for this?' When she  
heard the door creak open she jumped a bit then felt a rush of heat  
all over her body.  
When he peeked in he saw her on the bed, her hand over her heart. She  
looked a bit nervous and scared. He wanted to run to her and hold her  
in his arms but he was afraid and nervous as well.  
"Um...Hey," he whispered.  
"Hi," she responded, "Ready for bed?""  
"Yea, you don't mind us sleeping together, do you?"  
Just when she was about to respond there was a sound of bed springs  
squeaking and people moaning.  
"Ah...ahh...Miroku!" It was Sango. Hr voice was a bit muffled but  
Inuyasha and Kagome could tell what they were doing. The two giggled  
as Inuyasha walked towards the bed. Those seemed to break the tension  
between them and made them relax a bit.  
"Let's go to sleep," said Inuyasha as he took of his shirt. Kagome  
nodded and Inuyasha jumped into bed.  
"Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome as she snuggled up to him and placed  
her head on his shoulder.  
"Yea?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"Really?"  
"Of course Kagome. Why wouldn't I love you?"  
"Well...I have something I have wanted to tell you for a long time,"  
said Kagome.  
"Go ahead," said Inuyasha. He leaned on his elbow to listen to Kagome.  
She stared at his bare chest for a moment as she breathed in deeply.  
"Well...uh...I..."  
"OH SANGO! YES!" Yelled and ecstatic Miroku.  
"Feh, ignore that Kagome," whispered Inuyasha. "Come on! Tell me  
what's on your mind."  
"sigh I...uh...oh damn!" Cursed Kagome. "Inuyasha, I want to lose my  
virginity," she sighed.  
"To who?" wondered Inuyasha as he placed his hand on her cheek. He  
knew who she wanted to do it with, he just wanted to hear her say it.  
She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.  
"To you," she whispered as she kissed him roughly on the lips and  
moved her hand down to his manhood. He grabbed her hand and pulled it  
away from him for a minute.  
"Wait, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, are you ready?" He  
asked.  
"Well, I'm ready," she replied. "As long as you're ready."  
"That's just what I wanted to hear!" He growled as he pulled her on  
top of him. She grabbed his face and kissed him again this time  
brushing her tongue into his mouth and letting it roll around.  
Inuyasha enjoyed her lips as he slowly lifted her shirt. He pulled  
away from their kiss for a moment to catch his breath and pull her  
shirt above her head to expose herself. She wore nothing underneath  
her shirt except for her panties. He stared at her chest and smiled  
for a moment. He then looked up to her.  
"Warn me when it hurts..." he said and she nodded her head in  
agreement.  
She pulled her panties down as Inuyasha untied his pajama pants and  
slid them off. They stared into each others eyes for awhile and then  
Kagome looked down and was surprised at how large he was.  
"Wow," she whispered as Inuyasha blushed furiously.  
"Wait. I need to get a condom."  
Kagome quickly got off and Inuyasha looked for his protection. When he  
found it he happily showed it to her and stared at her naked body. He  
tore open the cover and put on the condom.  
"Ok, you ready?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him as he climbed on  
top of her. He began to kiss on her neck and moved down to her breast.  
He lovingly wrapped his mouth around them and gently sucked on her.  
The moment he touched her tips she arched her back and moaned in  
ecstasy. Inuyasha kissed her stomach and then went back up to her  
neck. He slowly slipped into her and moaned.  
"Kagome, you're so tight..." he mumbled.  
"Is this your first time?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and  
kissed her on her forehead.  
"Yea, you're my first."  
He smiled and commenced to push into her back and forth. He held her  
hands to help ease her pain.  
"I love you, Inuyasha," she moaned in pain and felt a tear roll down  
her cheek. But it wasn't a tear of pain. It was of joy.  
"I love you, Kagome."  
Once Kagome loosened up, Inuyasha began to push harder and faster. The  
room was filled with their passion and they were filled with happiness  
knowing that they had given themselves to the one they love. By the  
time they reached their climax they were covered in sweat and kisses.  
Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome and sighed in satisfaction once he  
felt his seed release. Once he had rolled off of her Kagome kissed him  
on his chest Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and they laid  
entangled in each others arms throughout the rest of the night.  
...morning...  
Kagome looked around the room and saw the sun shining into the room.  
She stretched her body and felt a bit of pain between her thighs.  
Right next to her was Inuyasha. He was asleep and he looked so  
peaceful and happy. Kagome lightly kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered into his ear. "its morning" she  
giggled.  
"Hmmm?" He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to regain  
his focus. Above him was his angel, Kagome. "Hey," he whispered.  
"Hey," she responded. "Slept good?"  
"After last night? Of course. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, a bit achy...but I'll survive," she smiled and ran her  
fingers through his tangled hair.  
"I'm fine," he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. He  
wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of her then  
sighed.  
"I can't believe you just kissed me with your nasty, funky, morning  
breath," said Kagome.  
"Huh?" The next thing he knew his head was slammed by a pillow and he  
heard Kagome giggling.  
"Oh you're going to get it now!" He growled as he grabbed her wrists  
and pinned her down. He began to tickle her until she begged for  
mercy. He sighed then held her in his arms. "Ah, Kagome. I love you so  
much," he said. "I will always be here to protect you."  
"Really?" She looked into his eyes and smiled. She could see into his  
soul and could tell that he was not lying to her. He really did care  
for her and so did she. She would do anything for him.  
"I promise to protect you Kagome. I promise to be here with you."  
"I love you too Inuyasha. And I promise to be here for you as well."  
They smiled at each other and embraced until they could hear Sango and  
Miroku yelling for them to get changed. It was time for breakfast and  
Miroku sounded hungry. 


	9. Mistakes

Dancinginu: *sits on floor and plays with video games* OH hello, Inuyasha I didn't see you there.  
  
Inuyasha: *looks like a wet dog* I can't believe you did that to me.  
  
Dancinginu: Did what?  
  
Inuyasha: Soaked me WENCH!  
  
Dancinginu: Well that's what you get for using potty mouth words. Inuyasha: WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WET ME!  
  
Dancinginu: Kagome would you be kind enough as to.  
  
Kagome: No prob, SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: KYAAAA!  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you, dearie.  
  
Kagome: Anytime boss.  
  
Dancinginu: Oh wait I'm not your boss, remember, Rumiko Takahashi is.  
  
Kagome: Oh that's right. Well eh. I still think you're cool  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you. And now on to Chapter nine where the drama begins. Dun dun dun, dramatic music playing in the background.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Mistakes  
How could this happen? They were always so careful. They were sure to  
always use protection, except for...  
...flashback...  
He looked so gorgeous. Something about him made her want him even  
more. Maybe it was the way that he was dressed. He left his shirt  
unbuttoned so his chest was exposed and he was barefoot half the time  
but something about that just made her want to jump on him and claim  
him.  
"Inuyasha, can you come with me to the room real fast? I need to talk  
with you."  
What did I do? He thought.  
They walked to the room quietly and Kagome closed the door behind her  
as Inuyasha walked in.  
"What's this about Kago..." Before he could finish his sentence Kagome  
had pounced on him and claimed him that night. They forgot everything  
and let themselves go wild. They never thought of the consequences  
that would follow.  
...end flashback...  
She needed to talk to him. The fear in her voice scared Inuyasha.  
"What's wrong babe?" He asked when he answered the phone.  
"Nothing, I just want to go for a ride. Come pick me up," her voice  
quavered a bit.  
"Ok, I'll be right there." he hung up his phone and rushed to the  
door.  
...later...  
She's been quiet the whole time. What's wrong with her? He thought as  
they quietly rode in Tetsaiga.  
"What's wrong, angel?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his hand on her  
thigh. He parked in a vacant lot so he could face Kagome. Tears welled  
up in her eyes as she looked down at her lap. She quickly looked up at  
him.  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered. She looked away and sniffed a bit.  
"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lifted her  
chin so she could look at him. He kissed her gently, "Tell me, I'll  
understand."  
"Inuyasha...I'm...pregnant," she whispered.  
The last word stunned him. "What?"  
"I'm having your baby."  
"Oh, man no! I'm too young to be a dad! Well, what are you going to  
do?!" Blurted Inuyasha. He couldn't believe he just said that, it just  
popped out.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ME'?! You mean what WE are going to do!"  
"Are you sure you're pregnant?? I mean, did you get tested yet? You  
can't be!"  
"Inuyasha, I haven't been tested yet but my period hasn't started.  
Look if you want to back out that is fine with me. I can take care of  
myself! Take me home."  
"But, Kagome, what makes you think you can do this on your own??"  
The two argued for awhile until Kagome was filled with so much rage  
that she slapped him across the face. Inuyasha stared at her,  
astonished at what she had done.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He bellowed. "Are you fucking nuts  
or something!?"  
"TAKE ME HOME!' she yelled  
"FINE WITH ME!" He yelled back.  
The room was filled with silence and tension. He felt awful about the  
way he had yelled at her. He wanted to hold her and tell her  
everything was ok. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He stopped in  
front of her house and turned to her.  
"Kagome, I..."  
"Leave me alone," she whimpered as she left the car.  
"No, wait!" He followed her to the door and grabbed her arm. "Please,  
listen to me! I don't want to lose you Kagome! I love you so much. I  
don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. I'm  
sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cold. I'm just scared, that's all.  
Please forgive me, angel." He pleaded as he pulled her closer to him  
and stroked her hair. "I don't want to loose you."  
"Inuyasha, I love you, too. I don't want to be alone. Especially with  
this baby..." she said.  
"You won't be Kagome. I promise to take care of both of you. It is our  
child anyways.'  
"But, I'm not sure if it's even true..." Responded Kagome.  
"Look, tomorrow, you and I will go together and find out." He smiled  
at her in a comforting way and played with her hair. He loved her so  
much. He did not want to lose her because of some stupid argument. He  
hugged her tightly.  
"Inuyasha..." mumbled Kagome.  
"Yea?"  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting you," she whispered. She  
almost wanted to cry.  
"Hey, it's ok. I deserved it anyways. I can be a jerk sometimes!" He  
joked. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
"I love you, jerk." Giggled Kagome.  
"I love you too."  
Kagome went inside and fell asleep soundly as she dreamed of the life  
that she and Inuyasha would share if they were to have a baby. Her  
dream was interrupted though by an abrupt banging on the door.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!"  
It was Sango and she looked panicked. "Kagome, get changed! HURRY!"  
"Huh, what's wrong?" Kagome was still half awake.  
"It's Inuyasha!" Sango gasped. "He's in the hospital!" 


	10. Loss

Inuyasha: Why does all the bad stuff happen to me!?  
  
Dancinginu: Because I am the all might supreme writer and I wanted bad thing to happen to you so SILENCE INFEDEL!  
  
Inuyasha: I'll "infidel" you! *whips out Tetsaiga*  
  
Dancinginu; Alter ego!  
  
Alter Ego: Hell no! I ain't messing wit dat big old thing! You can handle this on your own! *throws beer bottle at Inuyasha*  
  
Dancinginu: Curse you. *pulls out glow sticks and water gun* LETS GO!  
  
Inuyasha: *lying on the floor face down*  
  
Dancinginu: huh?  
  
Kagome: *grins happily* I said the "S" word  
  
Alter ego: Shit?  
  
Dancinginu; NO you poser! SIT!  
  
Alter Ego; Oh  
  
Kagome: Aren't you proud of me boss?  
  
Dancinginu: I already told you. I'm not your boss! I don't OWN YOU SO STOP!  
  
Kagome: Yes, oh super keen one.  
  
Dancinginu: That works. On to Ch 10 .MORE DRAMA! DUN DUN DUN, more dramatic music in the background. *spirit fingers*  
  
Ch. 10: Loss  
  
She was shocked. They had just barely finished talking to each other no less than a few hours ago and now he was dying. How could this have happened? "What happened!?" she hurriedly grabbed her sweat pants and a sweater and pulled them on and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "The cops say that he was driving on the highway and slid on some ice that was on the bridge. He skidded; hit a curb and then his car flipped over four times. The doctors said that he was in critical condition and they aren't sure if he will make it through the night." Kagome gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. The girls rushed to the hospital and Sango led Kagome to his room. When she saw him hooked up to wires she broke down into tears. His face was scratched up, his breathing was shallow, and he was extremely pale. "Oh God, Inuyasha!" she cried as she ran to his side. Kagome buried her face into his chest and cried for him. She was about to lose the man she loved and she could not do anything. She felt so helpless. "Sango, we.we just finished talking no less than and hour ago! We were supposed to go to the clinic to find out if."she couldn't bear the pain any longer. "Why God Why!" she bawled. "What do you mean by clinic?" questioned Sango. Kagome never told Sango about the possibility of her being pregnant. In, fact the only person that knew about it was.Inuyasha. "Sango.I.I might be pregnant. " .the next day.  
"Who is the legal guardian of Inuyasha Kiwamoto?" asked the doctor as he walked towards the group. He was looking at his notepad, studying Inuyasha condition.  
"I am" said Miroku's father "Please doctor; tell me, what's wrong with him? Will he be alright?"  
"It looks like he'll make it through. It's a miracle, actually." said the doctor. "Unfortunately, though, he will be paralyzed from the waist down. We are not sure if it is temporary or permanent. He will have to undergo intense therapy in order to regain the use of his legs. I'm sorry." The doctor turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Doctor, can I go see him?" asked Kagome. "I am his girlfriend, Kagome." The doctor looked at the young girl and sighed  
"Well, I guess you can go in and see him. But be very quiet he is resting." Kagome gently smiled at the man and led the group to his room. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. He looked so peaceful lying there. His breathing was a bit labored and he did have a few scratches but he seemed to be doing better.  
"No! Kagome!" he was talking in his sleep. Beads of sweat gathered around his forehead as he gritted his teeth. "Please, No!" He thrashed around a bit as Kagome ran to his side.  
"I'm here Inuyasha! I'm not going to leave you." Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she stroked his hair gently calming him down. He was tranquil after a bit of coaxing from Kagome. "I'm here. Don't leave me." She whispered as he whimpered a bit. Once he was finally calm, Kagome grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his bed. The others watched as Kagome kept an eye over Inuyasha like a faithful puppy. They all circled around him to watch over the young man. They were his family. They stuck by his side ever since his parents passed away. He would turn to them when he needed help. "Why isn't Sesshomaru here!" asked Kagome. "He is his brother! Doesn't he care if he lives or dies?"  
"That bastard doesn't give a damn if Inuyasha is okay." spat Miroku. The door creaked open and a tall figure loomed at the entrance.  
"And which bastard are you speaking of Miroku?" asked a calm voice. Kagome turned slowly to see a tall figure loom at the entrance.  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sango with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"I'm here because I heard about what happened to my brother. You know I do care whether he lives or dies even though it does not seem like I don't." answered Sesshomaru in his usual cool voice. "I may act like I hate him sometimes but he is my brother and I do love him. " Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome who looked very tired and heartbroken. He placed his hand on her shoulder and began to comfort her. "He'll be fine. You're a good woman. My brother deserves a girlfriend like you." Kagome looked up to him and realized that Sesshomaru was actually smiling at her. His hair was silver like Inuyasha's, but instead of being long, silky, and wild like his, Sesshomaru's was short and spiky. He looked down at the girl and nodded his head. She placed her hand on top of his and wiped a tear away, "Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for being here." There was a low moan from the wounded boy. Everyone turned to him and watched his awakening.  
"Ka.Kagome." His voice was a bit raspy and he could barely open his eyes but he could tell that Kagome was right by his side by her sweet scent. He turned his head in her direction and attempted to open his eyes to gaze upon her. The light was a bit blinding but after blinking a few times his focus was a bit better. There in front of him was an Angel. He knew it was his angel, Kagome. He looked a bit closer at her and saw that she had streaks of tears down her cheeks and the shimmer in her eyes was almost dull. "God, Kagome are you alright?" he whispered as he reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek.  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha." sniffed Kagome. He was alive and well and that was all that mattered now. "And look, Sesshomaru came to see you as well." She pulled Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's side and stepped back to let the two speak.  
"What are you doing here?" snapped Inuyasha. He coughed a bit and glared at Sesshomaru. "I thought you didn't give a crap about me ever since my parents died."  
"Look, I know I've seemed like a dick to you half the time and I'm sorry. It's just ever since our parents died I've had the time to think about our child hood. I haven't been the best big brother in the world and I regret every minute of it. I love you and I don't want to live my life knowing that the only family I have left in this world hates me for the crap that I've given him. Can you ever forgive me?" Sesshomaru had a pleading look in his eyes that made Inuyasha think twice about cussing him out. He could tell that his brother really meant what he said and grinned.  
"Yea I guess I can forgive you. Aw hell yea I forgive you. You're my brother." Inuyasha coughed a few times and smiled.  
"So, how do you feel young man?" asked Miroku's father.  
"I'm fine sir. Except for the fact that I won't be able to walk for a while, I'll be able to survive. I do feel rather sore from laying her for so long." Inuyasha attempted to sit up with the help from his brother and rubbed his neck a bit. He felt soft delicate hands on his shoulder and turned to see Kagome rubbing his shoulders to ease the pains. "Thanks sweetie" he said as she planted a gentle kiss on his head. For the next three days, Kagome stayed by his side faithfully and helped with his everyday tasks. She fed him, helped him change, and rolled him around in his wheel chair.  
"Kagome,"  
"Yes."  
"Have you gone to the doctor yet to see if, you know." He was curious as to whether or not his girlfriend would be having his child or not.  
"Not yet. Tomorrow, Sango and I will go to the doctor." She replied  
"I want o go with you Kagome. I said we would go through this together and I meant it." She smiled and knelt down in front of him to meet him eye to eye.  
"I know." She said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 


	11. Relief

Dancinginu: So.tired..must.stop.working.at Blockbuster. *falls on floor face down*  
  
Kagome: Poor her. She's been working non-stop for three days and with a cold.  
  
Inuyasha: So, she needs to finish working on this crap ass story and now! *kicks dancinginu in the side*  
  
Alter Ego: Yo man, leave my other half alone!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you gonna do about it?  
  
Alter Ego: *drinks out of beer bottle* BUUUURP nuthin really.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Kagome: Well, cool girl doesn't own us so :-P on u!  
  
Dancinginu: *mumbles some words*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: huh?  
  
Alter Ego: She said on to Ch. 11 yo.  
  
************************************************************************ Ch. 11 Relief  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, it looks like your doing much better." said the doctor as he wrote down some notes on his notepad.  
  
"So I can go home?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"You sure can. Now don't forget, therapy every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday for six months. We'll have you walking again in no time." The doctor smiled at Inuyasha and shook his hand, "See you soon."  
  
Kagome rolled Inuyasha down the hall as Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru waited for them out front. Even though he was in the hospital for a few days, he felt like he had been there forever.  
  
"How are you feeling, man?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" wondered Sango  
  
"Dou you need anything?" added Sesshomaru. Inuyasha burst with laughter at the way everyone was treating him.  
  
"You guys I'm fine! I am hungry though." His stomach was growling from the lack of food that he had received from the hospital. Sure they fed him but it was hospital food and it would not satisfy his hunger. Tetsaiga was in the shop so Sesshomaru bought his car, Tensaiga (a Mitsubishi Lancer) to drive him around. *A/N: Funny how they name their cars, huh? ~. ^* Miroku and Sango decided to follow in their own car once Inuyasha was helped into Tensaiga. The group had decided to go to the Well for something to eat. They had not been at their old hangout in a long time and once they got there it had been like old times. It looked, felt, and smelled the same. It was the place where Kagome and Inuyasha had first kissed and also the first time Kagome saw two guys fight over her.  
  
The day was filled with joy and laughter. Kagome turned to watch the band and to her amazement saw Kouga playing with the band. "Oh, hello Kouga, long times no see!"  
  
"Higurashi, I have seen you since graduation! You look good baby. Are you still with Inufaggot?" said the young man. He looked much cleaner than the way he did in high school. It looked as though he had quit drugs and focused more on his band.  
  
"Say, ass, I'm right here!" snarled Inuyasha. "Yea, she's still with me and her name his KAGOME!"  
  
"Oh, hey guy. I didn't see you down there. You seemed a bit lower than usual." laughed Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha, who is this strange boy," wondered Sesshomaru  
  
"Some asshole who is trying to take Kagome away from me, Sesshomaru." mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Oh so YOU'RE THE brother whole stole Inufaggots girl, Kikyo, from him? I congratulate you my friend." smirked Kouga. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and stared Kouga down. He still looked calm and cool but his eyes were shining with anger. He hated remembering how that disgusting girl made a move on him and forced her slimy kisses on him. He calmly walked up to Kouga and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Apologize to my brother and his girlfriend." He said  
  
"Apologize!? You must be crazy! I am not apologizing to this fag!" Kouga was bursting with laughter at how calm Sesshomaru was. In mid laugh Sesshomaru had gripped Kouga by the neck and began to squeeze down on him. "ACK.WHA!?" Kouga was so afraid. He felt Sesshomaru's vice grip slowly crush his larynx.  
  
"I said apologize to Inuyasha and Kagome." snarled Sesshomaru. "ACK.OK, OK! Just stop, I need my voice for the band." Sesshomaru finally let him go. Kouga fell to the ground and gasped for air.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, Inuyasha." He was panting and wheezing in horror.  
  
"Good, NOW GET OUT OF HERE, MORON!" yelled Sesshomaru. Kouga looked around at the group and ran back to his band.  
  
"Wow, Sesshomaru! I didn't know you were so strong." said Sango. She along with Miroku and Kagome, were amazed at how easily he got rid of their pest.  
  
"I knew." murmured Inuyasha. He grinned at his big brother as Sesshomaru ruffled his hair.  
  
"There is a lot of things you do not know about me, right little brother?" smiled Sesshomaru. "Look, about Kikyo. I just wanted you to know that she made a move on me and that she is a disgusting kisser." Said Sesshomaru  
  
"Bro, it's all good, all right. It's over now. I have Kagome." said Inuyasha. Kagome nudged Inuyasha ribs, and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Babe, don't forget, You, Sango, and I have to go to the doctor's office today"  
  
"What about Miroku?" Inuyasha was puzzled as to why his best friend was being left out of the picture.  
  
"He said he can't come. Something about a new job interview." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Well, we better go now." He said calmly, "Who's driving?"  
  
"Sango, I don't want to have Sesshomaru worrying as well so let's not tell him."  
  
"Well, if you insist. Um.Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and I have to step out. I'll talk to you later, alright bro." Inuyasha patted Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I'll go by your apartment later to talk."  
  
"See ya, Sango sweetie." purred Miroku as he shared a passionate kiss with her. They had been together for almost two years and they were still as passionate as if they had just started going out. "See ya, Inuyasha, Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Miroku!" called Inuyasha as Kagome pushed his wheel chair towards Sango's car.  
  
*At the doctor's office*  
  
"Well Ms. Higurashi, what can I do for you today?" said Dr. Tarawa as she shook Kagome's hand.  
  
"Um.I need a pregnancy test." whispered Kagome, trying to keep it as candid as possible. She was afraid and embarrassed at the same time. She didn't want to take a home pregnancy test because she didn't trust them and also she didn't want her mother to find out. "It's been almost two weeks since my period was supposed to start and I'm afraid."  
  
"Well. MS. Higurashi, let's go ahead and get started shall we?"  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
She walked into the lobby as Inuyasha and Sango waited patiently for her.  
  
"So what did she say?" asked Sango  
  
"She said I would get the results in 30 minutes. Until then we wait." She looked extremely nervous as she took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, everything will be alright. I promise. If you need anything you know I am here for you." assured Sango as she saw tears welling into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he slowly put his arms around his love and rubbed her arms, "I swear if you are pregnant I will do whatever it takes to support you and the baby."  
  
Time dragged by slowly as the trio sat in silence. Kagome's hung low and she stared down at her feet most of the time. She was too ashamed to look at anyone in the eye. Finally, a perky blonde nurse stepped out and called Kagome's name.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi? The doctor would like to speak with you." Kagome looked at both Sango and Inuyasha as she got up.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"No, it's ok. I can do this." She walked up to the office and had a seat in front of Dr. Tarawa's desk.  
  
"Well, Kagome," said the doctor, "it looks as though."  
  
In the lobby  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what are you going to do if you become a dad?" asked Sango  
  
"I'm going to take good care of that baby and Kagome. I'm going to be sure that both of them live a happy life."  
  
"Inuyasha, you know that you and Kagome can both count on Miroku and me for help." said Sango as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's knee and smiled.  
  
"Yea, I know." said Inuyasha. The two friends smiled at each other nodded in agreement.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango." The two turned to see Kagome walking towards them with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What did the doctor say?" asked Sango as she got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"She said that I'm.I'm. Oh, Inuyasha!" she ran to him and sat at his feet. She buried her head into his lap and cried a river.  
  
"I'm NOT pregnant!" she said happily. Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome's crying was not real. Everything except for her happiness was fake.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOUR NOT! OH MY KAMI THIS IS WONDERFUL!" cried Sango. Inuyasha had his head hung low he was trembling. For a moment it seemed as though he were crying.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't cry. Its ok!" said Kagome.  
  
"FEH, I'm not crying." mumbled Inuyasha as he rubbed his eye, "I just got something in my eyes." He sniffed a few times before he began to make himself look tough and manly again. On the inside, however, he was crying for joy. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him tightly. She placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled, "Ai shiteru."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"So, did she give you the pill?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yea she said that I was late because of stress and that I should take the pill in order to prevent things like this from happening again."  
  
"GOOD IDEA!" laughed Inuyasha.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome: Do you think she'll wake up anytime soon?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.I don't care.  
  
Alter Ego: Maybe if more people would review she would wake up yo.  
  
Kagome: hmm.*rubs chin* maybe.  
  
Alter Ego: You know what that means readers.REVIEW YO! 


	12. Time Flies

Dancinginu: *still lying on the floor*  
  
Kagome: So when do you think she'll wake up?  
  
Alter ego: I don't know  
  
Kagome: I know what we can do to make her wake up!  
  
Alter Ego: What's that?  
  
Kagome: Call on reinforcements! *disappears then reappears with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.*  
  
Alter Ego: What can they do?  
  
Kagome: Just watch. GO MIROKU GO!  
  
Miroku: *grope*  
  
Dancinginu: HEY! *smacks Miroku on the head with glow stick*  
  
Alter Ego: and what are the other one's here for?  
  
Sango and Shippo: we have no idea  
  
Inuyasha: To annoy the hell out of me  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha; KYAAAA!  
  
Shippo: That's what u get dog man!  
  
Sango: *polishes boomerang* Well since no one else will say it I will! She doesn't own us so don't sue her!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch. 12 Time flies  
  
.four years later.  
Time had flown by so quickly. Inuyasha's therapy was hard and intense but he went through it with no complaints. He was walking in less than three months. The doctors thought it was a miracle but Inuyasha just smiled and said, "My body is special." Miroku had secretly worked as a bartender at a night club to pay for college but pretty soon Sango and the others found out. At first Sango was jealous at the amount of women that were hitting on her boyfriend. It had even caused a few breakups but in the end the two were just too deeply in love to leave each other. The foursome had gone to college and graduated together. They had even rented an apartment together. The one day, IT happened. Miroku had decided to make the most important decision in his life; He was going to ask Sango to marry him.  
"Gee guy you sure your ready for this?" asked Inuyasha as he was the dishes.  
"Yea man, I mean if only you knew how Sango makes me feel. It's as though when I look at her, my breath is cut short. I can't live without her" explained Miroku.  
"Well, it seems like your ready for this. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you the whole way" smiled Inuyasha as he placed a sudsy hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
"What about you," asked Miroku, "When are you going to pop the question/"  
"Huh, Oh, I don't know. I mean, I've though about it.A LOT, but I just don't know if I'm ready." Said Inuyasha  
"Come on man, you and Kagome have been together for 5 years now! I know you both love each other very much. So why are you stalling?"  
Inuyasha pondered over Miroku's words. Was he really ready to settle down and marry Kagome? There was so much he wanted to do and see. But he also loved her and wanted to share those moments with her  
Miroku and Sango decided to go out for their six year anniversary. That's when Miroku would ask Sango to be his wife and bear his child. Miroku had taken Sango to one of the fanciest restaurants for dinner. After dinner and dancing, the couple had decided to take a horse drawn carriage ride through the park.  
"Miroku, you seem a bit nervous. Is everything alright, darling?" Sango saw how nervous he looked in the moonlight.  
"Huh, oh yea, I'm fine babe." He was so scared. 'What if she says no? Or what if she laughs? Oh man!' He looked at her and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He remembered when he first asked Sango to be his girlfriend. He was nervous but this was worse. He was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Would she accept? 'DAMNIT JUST DO IT MIROKU! YOU LOVE HER SHE LOVES YOU! GET THE FUCKING BALLS TO DO IT!'  
"Sango, uh.you know I love you, right? And you love me too, right?"  
"Miroku, you know I love you!" giggled Sango as she traced the lines on his palm and kissed his hand. He loved it when she did that.  
"*ahem* well Sango, I love you too and I don't want to loose you. I cant stand being away from you and when I'm around you I.I just, Sango you're my one, my only, my everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is." he pulled out a small box from his pocket as he looked into her brown eyes. "Marry me Sango." She felt tears rolling down her eyes as she was filled with joy.  
"Oh Miroku, YES, Of course I will marry you." She threw her arms around him and cried tears of joy.  
"Really, "he was excited. He slipped the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her. "Sango you don't know how happy you've just made me. I love you, Sango."  
"I love you, too, Miroku." The rest of the night was spent with the two holding each other and talking about the future they would spend together.  
"I promise you Sango. I will take good care of you."  
  
Dancinginu: Since my slumber has been disturbed.eh forget it. Review plz and I will love all of you forever and ever and ever!  
  
Alter Ego: Or until the new fic starts up  
  
Dancinginu: SHHHH. no one is supposed to know about that one yet  
  
Alter Ego: Oh, my bad  
  
Dancinginu: Well, friends, lets review so I can make this story rock. ( 


	13. Wedding Plans filler chapter

Inuyasha: Well now that wench over here is awake we can finish this crap up.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we know its crap but just be quiet, ok?  
  
Miroku: Yea, who would have guessed that a story about us would suck so badly?  
  
Sango: You would have thought that there would be much more to it but hey.  
  
Shippo: Hey at least you guys are in it. Besides, don't you think she's hearing us right now?  
  
ALL: Huh?  
  
Dancinginu: *standing behind the group with Alter ego holding huge water guns and glow stick*  
  
All: Uh-oh  
  
Dancinginu: ATTACK! *sprays them with water gun and throws glow sticks at them*  
  
Alter Ego: *Buuuuurp* So wassup all. Anyways, my other half over there is working on a brand new fan fic which is much better than this one so expect it to come out pretty soon. Quick shout out to all my peeps: HEY PEEPS! And my other half over there does not own Inuyasha and the group so back off yo! Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Dancinginu: COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU GUYS JUST YET! *throws fried sugar balls at their heads*  
  
All: NOOOOOO!  
  
Ch. 13 Wedding Plans (filler chapter)  
  
Sango wanted a traditional Japanese wedding mixed with the western traditions as well. She had even made Miroku ask her father for her hand in marriage. Sango's father was relieved at Miroku's question: "Finally! I was praying for this day to come!"  
Sango asked Kagome to be her maid of honor and Miroku asked Inuyasha to be his best man. The wedding day was quickly approaching and Sango and Miroku grew more impatient everyday. Everyone was asked to wear traditional Japanese clothing. Sango's kimono was an off white color with tiny roses and Miroku wore a black haori and hakama. Kagome was sure to make Inuyasha's clothes which consisted of a red haori and hakama. While Kagome wore a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Sango and Miroku were not allowed to share a room before the wedding so Sango stayed at her old house while Miroku stayed at the apartment. Inuyasha stayed with Miroku and Kagome stayed with Sango. This bothered them because they wanted to spend the evening with each other. *wink* But it was their job to help the bride and groom out so they complied.  
"Sango, are you excited?" asked Kagome as she settled into bed. "I mean, you guys have been together for so long and now you're going to be his wife? Aren't you scared?"  
"Yeah, I'm a bit scared but then I think about who I'm going to be with. Miroku, he's my one and only. I want to be with him forever and bear his children! I'm ready." Her eyes sparkled at the thought of her and Miroku being together forever. "But, what about you Kagome? You and Inuyasha have been together just as long. Plus, you two have never broken up like Miroku and I. Come on, Kagome, you mean to tell me that he has not asked you?" Kagome shook her head and laughed;  
"I haven't even thought about that! I don't know though, Marriage? It seems so final." Kagome wanted to get married but there was so much to do. And she was only 23 years old. But she did want to settle down with him. "Anyways, it's getting late and we have a wedding to attend Miss Sango."  
The two friends settled into bed and slowly fell asleep. Sango dreamed of her life with Miroku. She imagined children playing in the backyard, Miroku mowing the front yard, and her in the kitchen cooking. Kagome on the other hand was dreaming of Inuyasha. She dreamed that he had finally asked her to marry him. That would be the day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dancinginu" *standing in the middle of a room, soaking wet* I WIN!  
  
Alter Ego: *hands dancinginu a towel.* Are you happy now?  
  
Dancinginu: yes  
  
Alter ego: Good, now explain to these folks why your story was so short today.  
  
Dancinginu: OH! Well it's not my fault! The day I wrote it I was in an extreme rush and I couldn't think of anything else. Gomen Nasai. Please review so hopefully I can make this better and not have to attack my key characters.  
  
Alter Ego: Yea, punks, and then I won't have to bust a cap on your hienies *gangster pose*  
  
Dancinginu: Right.Review! *happy dance* 


	14. The day arrives

Dancinginu: *humming the Smurf theme song*  
  
Alter Ego: And you think I'm weird?  
  
Dancinginu: I've always known you were weird, you're my other half.  
  
Alter Ego: Right.  
  
Sango: Um.cool keen girl, can we get on with the story, I really want to know about my wedding.  
  
Miroku: Yes and I would love to hear about the honeymoon * places arm around Sango then gropes *  
  
Sango: * smacks him on the head with boomerang* HENTAI!  
  
Dancinginu: Ok I guess we should get on with the story.Hey where are Inuyasha and Kagome?  
  
Alter Ego: I don't know, last time I checked they were walking off somewhere and they left Shippo behind tied him up to a tree, yo.  
  
Shippo: Yea and I would appreciate a little help you know.  
  
Dancinginu: Sorry. * unties Shippo* I wonder where those two ran off to.  
  
Miroku: Maybe they're having their own honeymoon.  
  
Sango: * slam *  
  
Miroku: OWW!  
  
Dancinginu: The mystery of the Missing Hanyou and Girl has begun.In the meantime here's chapter 14! I DON'T OWN THEM SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Alter Ego: * gangster pose *  
  
Dancinginu.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ch. 14 The day arrives  
  
The wedding day had finally arrived. Sango was flustered and worried about everything. Kagome had left her kimono at the apartment, Sango couldn't find her earrings, and Inuyasha called up saying that he did not know how to put on his suit! Kagome had reassured Sango that she would take care of everything and she just needed to relax. "Ok, Sango, take a deep breath." Kagome said as she walked out the door, "I'll be sure Inuyasha and Miroku are ready, you just worry about looking nice." Kagome drove to the apartment and entered to see Miroku running around like a maniac with Inuyasha behind him. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do? The ring, where is it!?" Miroku couldn't find the ring he was going to give Sango. Kagome looked to the side and found it sitting on the counter.  
  
"Um.Miroku," she pointed to the counter and Miroku's eyes grew wide.  
  
"YES! OH, THANKS KAGOME!" he yelled as he ran and grabbed the ring from the counter.  
  
"Inuyasha, why aren't you dressed!?" scolded Kagome as Inuyasha stood there with just a pair of jeans on.  
  
"Huh, oh, uh, Can you help me sweetie?" Inuyasha pleaded in a childlike manner. Kagome let out and exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes "You can be such a baby sometimes. Let's get you dressed. Miroku, you too, CHANGE!" ordered Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha to the bedroom.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" barked Miroku in his best soldier imitation. Kagome slammed the door behind her and pulled out Inuyasha's hakama and haori on.  
  
"Here, put this on first!" She threw a white shirt for him to wear underneath his outfit. She instructed him on how to wear his clothing until everything was set. She got out some beads for him to wear around his neck and placed it on him. She got a strange feeling inside her once she placed them on her, like if something was supposed to be said but she wasn't sure what. Inuyasha was looking in the mirror combing his hair and Kagome took a seat on the bed before she yelled:  
  
"SIT!" Her yell startled Inuyasha so much that it made him fall forward and hit his face into the counter.  
  
"OW! What was that for!?"" he asked as he slowly got up and robbed his head.  
  
"I don't know, for some strange reason I got the strangest urge to say 'sit'." Inuyasha was trying to sit on the bed until he slipped off and fell again. "OW, well, that was weird." He laughed as he got up again.  
  
"Yea, well I have to go now and get ready. I'll see you at the wedding, ok." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.  
  
He watched her get into her Focus SVT from the window of his room. "Today's the day." He said as he played with a small jewelry box in his hand.  
  
The wedding ceremony was beautiful and the reception was extremely fun. Sango and Miroku shared vows and Miroku gave Sango the ring. Inside the band was an inscription which read: "To the love of my life, may we always stay together in this life and in the next." There was plenty of dancing, eating and celebration up until it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Everyone gave them their best wishes and bade them farewell as Miroku helped Sango into his blue Subaru WRX. Everyone waved to the newlyweds as Sango poked her head out of the car and threw the bouquet of flowers to Kagome. "Your next!" she yelled as her and her husband sped away into the distance. Inuyasha stared at his girlfriend as she smelled the roses happily, 'You don't know how right she is Kagome." He thought as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to his car. They would have to apartment to themselves now that Miroku could afford a small house for him and Sango. Inuyasha had everything planned perfectly. He knew how he would ask her and when, he just hoped that she would accept.  
  
"Wasn't the wedding lovely?" said Kagome. She had broken his train of thought.  
  
"Oh, uh yea it was nice." He stuttered.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" asked Kagome as she placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"I'm fine darling..." he said as he stroked her hair, "Just fine."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Dancinginu: what kind of surprise does he have in store for her, or will his plans be foiled by her alterior motives? Find out next time WHEN U REVIEW!  
  
Alter Ego: Shouldn't we be looking for our Inuyasha and Kagome, yo?  
  
Dancinginu: That sounds like a good idea. Hey all u readers, if you can find where Inuyasha and Kagome are then hooray for you! I'm open for any suggestions as to the whereabouts of these two. :-D  
  
Sango: That was a nice wedding.  
  
Miroku: WHAT ABOUT OUR HONEYMOON!  
  
Dancinginu: NO HONEYMOON FOR YOU! *slaps him on the head*  
  
Alter Ego: Ok everyone, review and send in your suggestions as to the whereabouts of the missing ppl.  
  
Dancinginu: and thanx to all the ppl who already review, you know who you are. :-D Look at the shiny review button ^.^ 


	15. Heated Proposal lemon?

Dancinginu; Damn I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha went?  
  
Alter Ego: Maybe they just needed some "alone time" yo.  
  
Miroku: Yea just like Sango and I.  
  
Sango: *hits him on the head with boomerang* Hentai  
  
Miroku: OWW what did I do this time!?  
  
Sango: Sorry, force of habit  
  
Dancinginu: We still need to find Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Your right oh great one. Let us look for the two love birds.  
  
* Inuyasha and Kagome appear, holding hands and smiling *  
  
Dancinginu: And just where were you two?  
  
Kagome: Oh, well we were practicing. * blushes*  
  
Alter Ego: Practicing what?  
  
Inuyasha: The next chapter.  
  
Dancinginu: Oh.  
  
Alter Ego: OHHHHH.  
  
Miroku: Huh? What do you mean the next chapter? I'm lost.  
  
Sango: You and I both, Houshi.  
  
Dancinginu: Well you will just have to read the next chapter to find out now won't you?  
  
Miroku: I guess.  
  
Inuyasha: The wench doesn't own us so don't sue her, or else.* cracks knuckles *  
  
Dancinginu: Well you're just in a nice mood now aren't you?  
  
********************************  
  
Ch. 15 Heated Proposal  
  
The apartment felt empty without Sango and Miroku around. The four had always been together and now things would never be the same. Miroku and Sango were married and Inuyasha and Kagome were just.Inuyasha and Kagome. But that would change tonight.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" Kagome said as she slowly removed the pins and cherry blossoms from her hair and let it fall slowly over her shoulders. 'Oh God she knows that turns me on!' Inuyasha thought as he watched her head for the bathroom. He waited for her to close the door and ran towards the door. He noticed that she left the door open just a crack and peeked in. She was untying her kimono and let it slip of her soft skin. He let a low groan out at the sight of Kagome's naked body. He waited for her to enter the shower stall before he quietly slipped in. He untied his hakama and haori and wriggled out of it as quickly and quietly as he could. He heard her humming a tune and smiled.  
  
"Tenshi." he thought as he slowly slipped into the shower. Her back was turned to him as he slowly crept up to her. He grabbed her from behind and attacked her neck with kisses, letting out a low growl in the process. She let out a small whelp and turned to Inuyasha,  
  
"IDIOT you scared the living shit out of me!" she screamed as she smacked him on the chest.  
  
"Ow, I'm sorry!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. She giggled and returned his gentle kisses. As the two kissed passionately, Inuyasha ran his hands down her thigh and lifted her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her gently. They were soaking in water but the feel of their wet bodies against each other heated them up even more. Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall and began pumping into her in a fast and rough manner. Her screams of ecstasy inspired him to go harder and deeper.  
  
"Wait," she was breathing heavily, "Let's go to the bedroom. You don't want to fall."  
  
"Your right," he quickly turned off the water and threw Kagome over his shoulder, 'TO THE ROOM!" he called as he rushed to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. He slowly began to lick her up and down until her reached her wet opening. He slid his tongue into her which made her moan loudly. 'I.Inuya.sha!" she yelled as he played with her body. He stopped licking her only to look up into her eyes, "I love you"he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She pushed him down and jumped on top of him. "Now it's your turn." She giggled as she began kissing his chest and licking his body as well. Out of nowhere she grabbed his shaft and jammed it into her mouth. She licked and sucked at him until she couldn't take it anymore. He moaned loudly as she continued to mover her tongue around him. She wanted him inside of her. She got on top of him and slid onto his hardness. That made her feels so good. She began bouncing on top of him as he held onto her hips. Inuyasha wrapped his mouth around her breasts making her moan and bounce even harder. The two groaned loudly and continued to push into each other harder and harder.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she trembled  
  
"KAGOME!" he felt his seed release. She collapsed on top of him and was panting and sweating heavily. She rolled off of him and lay her head against his chest. Inuyasha thought of how he would ask her. He looked at the small box on the night table and reached for it.  
  
"Kagome," he said seriously, "We need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. His serious tone had scared her a bit.  
  
He cleared his throat and sat up. She sat up as well and looked at him. He looked a bit distraught and had a small box in his hand. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I've loved you since high school. When I first saw you I knew that I could spend my life with you. I can't live without you. When you're away I feel incomplete. I need you." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "You stole my heart. Higurashi Kagome," He slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She began to cry and smiled at him, "Hai." She responded plainly. The two laughed quietly.  
  
"You will?" he asked  
  
"Of course." She smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger and they embraced each other. The two lovers got close and fell asleep in each other arms.  
  
**********************  
  
Miroku: I GET IT NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn, you're slow.  
  
Kagome: * blushes *  
  
Sango: Kagome, you vixen you.  
  
Dancinginu: Well now the mystery of the Missing Hanyou and Love struck Girl has been solved.  
  
Alter Ego: LET'S OPEN UP A BOTTLE OF CRISTAL.  
  
Dancinginu: No, Alter Ego, lets open a bottle of BUBBLES! * runs around * BUBBLES BUBBLES BUBBLES! My bubbles.  
  
All: .  
  
Dancinginu: Sorry.Ok all read and review and I will put the final chapter up ASAP! Just one more chapter to go and then we start with the new one. YAY!  
  
Alter Ego: Aren't you forgetting something, yo?  
  
Dancinginu: Right, Domo for taking so long to update. I've received certain threats from people to update and these people scare me. You know who you are._  
  
Miroku: Push the shiny button and shut her up already!  
  
Sango: * smacks *  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you  
  
Miroku: @_@ 


	16. In the End

Dancinginu: Look up ahead, It's a bird, It's a plane, NO it's the FINAL CHAPTER! YAYYYYY! *does final chapter dance*  
  
Alter Ego: *throws confetti* Open the Cristal my friend.  
  
Dancinginu: OK! *opens bottle of Cristal and hands it to Alter Ego*  
  
Alter Ego: Gracias! *drinks out of the bottle* BURP!  
  
Kagome: O Great one, what shall we do now that your story is done?  
  
Dancinginu: I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!  
  
Inuyasha: Shouldn't you finish the story first before making your plans?  
  
Dancinginu: 0________0 You know, your right..On with the chapter! Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?  
  
Shippou: Will someone please untie me?  
  
Dancinginu: Oh sorry Shippou, forgot all about you.  
  
Shippou: Happens all the time.  
  
Kagome: So did you see where Miroku and Sango went?  
  
Shippou: They tied me up and ran off somewhere. That's all I know.  
  
Inuyasha: You know what that means ^.~  
  
Dancinginu: No not really  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you're dense.  
  
Dancinginu: I don't own em so don't sue me!  
  
Inuyasha: Real dense  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: KYAAA! @.@  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch. 16 In the End  
  
[ 6 months later ]  
  
"Inuyasha, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do.  
  
"Kagome, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The newlyweds shared a tender kiss as all the guests cheered in jubilee. The wedding was very elegant and Kagome was sure to make everything perfect. The past six months had been very hectic and full of preparation. The two had decided to have an outdoor wedding in front of a Goshinboku tree. There was plenty of celebration because everyone was relieved that the two had decided to get married.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha had their first dance together, its was very romantic. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small waist. Her ivory gown flowed around her like velvet as the two twirled around the dance floor. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he lay his head on hers. They felt as though they were in heaven floating in one another's arms. They stared into each others eyes and smiled. They loved each other very much and nothing would change that.  
  
[ 5 years later]  
  
Time flew by quickly for the four comrades. Sango and Miroku wanted children and didn't wait. They had a little boy and named him Akira, then a few years later another boy named Ranma. Inuyasha and Kagome waited a year or so before they started to have children. Their first was a girl and they named her Rei. They then had a girl and named her Meimi. Afterwards they had a boy and named him Honda.  
  
As for Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, he became a major executive for a famous conglomerate and married his best friend Rin. Miroku went into the nightclub business and bought The Well from old man Myouga. He closed it down briefly for remodeling and opened it as The Well II. Sango became a cheerleading coach for one of the top cheerleading squads in the world. Inuyasha teamed up with Miroku and took charge of advertising for the club. As for Kagome.well she became Sesshomaru's boss. (Shocking, ne? I THINK SO!) She was the president of Inugome Corporations. (Successful bunch aren't they?) As for Kouga, he cleaned up his act and became a famous lead singer for the band, Wolf Pack. He also married the red headed supermodel Ayame and helped troubled teenagers change their lives. (You didn't think I would make him live as a junkie forever? I love Kouga!)  
  
Kikyo did not turn out as successful (HA!). After dropping out of Harvard Law, she entered the world of video porn. She began taking drugs and her life went down the drain. She lost her contract as a porn star and gained 50 pounds. She tried prostitution but that didn't work because the clients complained that she smelled funny. She now lives in a trailer park, married to one of Kouga's old druggie friends with six children and is expecting twins. She runs around the streets barefooted, regretting she ever treated Inuyasha like crap. Clearly she let herself go. (a/n can you tell I hate Kikyo? MUAHAHAHA *cough cough* hahahahahah!) Well, in the end everyone, except for Kikyo, lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!  
  
Dancinginu: Ok so we don't know where Sango and Miroku are, so before I say my farewells. HELP ME FIND THEM!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: We are right here.  
  
Sango: *blush*  
  
Inuyasha: And just where were u two?  
  
Miroku: Practicing our own little scene. (  
  
Sango: Yes, our own little scene. *blush*  
  
Miroku: You were excellent.  
  
Sango: Thanks, So were you.  
  
All:.AAAAAAH NO MENTAL PICTURE!  
  
Sango: It's not what you think.I was in charge.  
  
Miroku: Yes you were. ^.^  
  
Dancinginu:.Ok. Well its been real guys. The story is done and I can now work on the next one. We had our good times and our bad.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Alter Ego: What's wrong puppy?  
  
Kagome: He's sad that the story is over  
  
Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!  
  
Kagome: SIT! *thud* Yes he is.  
  
Dancinginu: Aww don't worry big guy, we'll have another story with you in it. I promise. *pets Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Dancinginu: Until Next time.  
  
Alter Ego: KEEP THE CRISTAL COMIN YO!  
  
Dancinginu: right. JA! 


	17. Note to All

Note to all. Seeing as how this story hasn't been very popular I am going to put up another story. YAY! LOL It's called "A ninja's heart" and hopefully I can have the first chapter posted up in a few days. *crosses fingers* I hope you guys like it. Thank you to the eight people who read my story and said they liked it. You guys are the reason I continued this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyways, Tokyo Teens is done and now we can move on to an even better story. The plot.Kagome is a half demon ninja. That's all I can say right now. But it's a cross between Tekken (my fav game), Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and maybe some other anime, I don't know yet. I hope you all like it, BYE! 


End file.
